


Roommates

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Series: Bendriel Ficlets [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: A whole bunch of Roommate prompts rolled into one story!  Each section will have the specific prompt listed!
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Samandriel
Series: Bendriel Ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/310839
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Roommates

* * *

**_Person A wakes up to a loud crash in the middle of the night and they think there’s an intruder but it was just B falling down the stairs_ **

Samandriel bit his lip, checked the clock one more time. 

Benny always stayed out late when he went out with his best friend. He didn’t mind so much except for the fact that it meant he was home alone and though he’d never admit it out loud because he knew it would add guilt onto his roommate's shoulders, having Benny in the house definitely made him feel safer. 

It was only nine o’clock, Benny was rarely home before midnight if he was out with Dean. 

Samandriel sighed, well...he might as well try to get some sleep. Regardless of when Benny got home, he still had work early in the morning and couldn’t afford to sleep in like his roommate. 

Benny was exhausted. Working all day, then a few classes right after and then watching the game with Dean. He was so ready to go to sleep. Though he really wanted to see his roommate before going to his room, he knew Samandriel would most likely be asleep already. 

His eyes felt like sandpaper, nearly glued shut as he struggled with his keys. After what felt like hours, he managed to get the door open. He got it closed quietly but what he hadn’t thought through was turning on a light to see that there was a shoe right in his path.

“Shit!” Benny grumbled as the shoe got tangled with his feet and he went down like a house of cards, taking the side table with him.

There was a loud crash, Samandriel swallowed hard...his heartbeat racing. 

Benny wouldn’t be home for hours...who-who was out there?

As much as he’d have loved to cower under the covers, he couldn’t just let an intruder waltz into their house without doing _anything_ to stop him. He’d never forgive himself. 

He grabbed the nearest weapon he could find and eased the door open, slipping into the dark space between his room and the backside of the stairs. 

Benny groaned, trying to get up only to fall back down after tripping over the stupid fallen table, “God Dammit, where the fuck-” Benny slapped at the wall until he finally hit the switch and shouted when he saw Samandriel standing there…

“Is...is that a sword?” Benny asked.

“Benny? Wh-what are you doing home?” There was a clang of metal on the floor as Samandriel dove forward. “Oh God are you okay?”

“I think I had a couple heart attacks just now,” he groaned, flopping to the ground to lay there for a few minutes. After the two spills and seeing Samandriel brandishing a damn sword, Benny was more than ready to curl up into bed, “I’m sorry I scared you Dree, was trying to be quiet but I tripped over someone’s shoe,” he sighed.

“Oh, no that’s fine...I’m just glad you’re okay,” Samandriel answered, moving to try to help Benny up from the floor. “Are you sure nothing’s broken?” 

“Nah, I don’t think-ow,” Benny groaned as he sat up. He tried to shift only to wince, “Um...I think I bruised my ass,” he laughed, looking up into Samandriel’s face.

Samandriel did his very best to not laugh but Benny was adorable and he kept rubbing at his backside as if he was expecting it to miraculously not hurt. “I-I’m sorry you’re hurt,” he said, a small chuckle escaping. “Do you need me to help you up the stairs?” 

Benny pouted up at him and then laughed, “I might need your help yes,” he said, getting up slowly, “Oh and where the hell did you get that sword?” he asked, wrapping his arm around Samandriel’s shoulders.

“Comicon, two years ago...won it in an auction,” Samandriel answered, doing his best to help Benny balance as they climbed the stairs. 

Once they finally made it to the bedroom, Samandriel felt his ears flush a bit as Benny sat on the edge and started to strip down, he quickly turned away to face the door.

“Do you need me to get you anything?” 

Benny laughed a little, “Something to rub on my ass,” he said, hissing as he took his shirt off. Seemed as if he rammed his shoulder into something on the way down as well.

Samandriel nodded slightly and then headed back downstairs. He had a large First Aid kit under the bathroom cabinet, his mother was a bit overprotective and made sure that he had all the supplies to take care of himself when he finally moved out. There wasn’t really anything in there for what Benny needed though. 

He bit his lip, he had some cinnamon massage oil that had just a hint of warmth when applied and he wondered if that would work. Finally he made up his mind that no matter how awkward it might be for him, Benny needed his help and he wouldn’t let him down. 

Benny shook his head as Samandriel all but ran out of the room. He liked to tease his little roommate as often as he could. It was all in good humor though, nothing to really hurt Samandriel’s feelings. Benny felt as if it was his duty to help Samandriel climb out from his mother’s skirts a little. He got up to start undoing his jeans when Samandriel came back in with a bottle of some sorts.

“What’s that?” 

“Its uh-oil,” Samandriel said, swallowing a bit roughly as he realized his throat was dry. “For your uh-bu-bruises.” 

“Huh?” Benny asked and then felt his own cheeks warm, “Oh, Dree, I was just playing around. I mean, if you wanna give me a back rub you totally can,” he said with a leering grin.

“Oh I see, it was...a joke,” Samandriel said, feeling his heart drop a bit. It wasn’t as if he was looking for any excuse to touch Benny or anything but in his experience, it meant something if someone would let you look after them when they weren’t feeling well, but he probably should have known it wasn’t serious. “Of course, I understand now, sorry.” 

Samandriel sat the small bottle down and turned to leave. “Well, it’s there if you need it, it could help.” 

“Dree, hey wait,” Benny said, gently taking up Samandriel’s hand, “I’m sorry. I took it too far this time, if you wanna help me out I’d really appreciate it,” he said softly.

“It’s not your fault, Benny… we both know I’m not very good at social cues, anyone else would have known you were joking,” he answered, squeezing once at Benny’s hand before pulling away. "It’s okay. I’m getting better at figuring it out though, I think. Next time I’ll know better.” 

Benny sighed heavily, “Dree, c’mon don’t go yet,” he said, gently pulling Samandriel closer, “I really am sorry,” he said, touching at Samandriel’s cheek.

“It’s late Benny, you should get some sleep…” Samandriel said with a soft smile. He made it to the door before he stopped and grinned, “And by the way, your pants are unzipped.” 

Benny cursed, “Alright you little shit, you get some sleep too,” he said rolling his eyes. The door shut behind Samandriel and Benny fell back on his bed, not moving to undress completely before he promptly fell asleep.

* * *

**_Person A’s bedroom is a lot closer to the internet router that Person B’s room so Person B is constantly coming in there to try and get a better wifi connection_ **   
  


Benny woke up the next morning tangled in his sheets and completely uncomfortable. He still had his jeans on that he quickly kicked off to change into a pair of his flannel pants. It was the weekend now and he didn’t have to work until later that night and no classes. He was free to roam around the house. His phone sat on the desk and snatched it up to read his messages. He had a few from Dean that he quickly answered. The others weren’t as important and pushed them to the side for now. 

“Dammit,” he grumbled as he opened up the app for his bank. Each time he did it the progress bar would stop in the middle and then crash. There was one room in the house that got the best and he didn’t hesitate to make his down the hall.

“Hey Dree? You up?” Benny called out through the door.

“Yes, come in.” Samandriel grabbed at his uniform shirt and grimaced. He did love the independence of making his own money and providing for himself, but he wished he could find a better job. 

He sighed, the shirt still smelled of steamed hotdogs no matter how many times he washed it but he’d found a brand of fabric softener that at least managed to get the fabric to feel less itchy and he was able to hide his nose in his sleeve from time to time to block out the disgusting smell. 

Some days he missed being a trust fund kid more than others. 

“Oh man, I forgot you had to work today,” Benny frowned. The bright colors of Samandriel’s uniform hurt his eyes but it was the only job his little roommate had been able to find. Benny wished he could have gotten a better one where he didn’t come home smelling like grease but he respected Samandriel’s wishes to be independent. 

“It’s okay, I’m going to try to apply some more places on Monday, see if I can find anything that’s not...food service,” he added with a grimace. 

“You know, I could ask Rufus to have you work in reception at the garage,” he said pointing a finger at Samandriel. He jumped onto Samandriel’s bed and started opening his bank app which thankfully loaded without any problems now.

“Oh I don’t know...I mean I’d be grateful if he thought I was good enough but we already spend so much time together,” Samandriel started, shaking his head. “I wouldn’t want you to feel like you couldn’t get away from me.” 

“Why would I wanna do that? You know I like hanging out with you,” Benny said, giving Samandriel a big smile and then turned back to his phone. He got his bills paid and read through the other messages that he had skipped earlier.

“I know, but also I think maybe it’s good that you have somewhere else to go, where you can just be yourself,” Samandriel answered, reaching into the top of his closet for _the hat_. 

He really hated his job. 

“I’m not saying this to be self-deprecating but I know that it’s hard to live with me, to be around me. I’m awkward and I’m not good with people on even my best days and you put up with a lot,” he said, pausing to stick the hat on his head, regrettably. “I know you don’t mind, I do...but still, you should have some time to yourself where you don’t have to deal with me.”

Benny blinked up at Samandriel and sighed, “Dree, there are only two people alive in this entire world that I can be myself around. That’s you and Dean. I don't consider it dealing with you, I like bein around you,” he said and set his phone down on the bed so he could lean back on his hands.

“If you don’t want the job that’s perfectly fine, but don’t turn it down to get out of the shit hole that is….that,” he said pointing to the ridiculously stupid hat, “because you think you’re doin me a favor.”

“Okay,” Samandriel didn’t let himself get too hopeful, there was still a possibility that he was completely unqualified or that Rufus wouldn’t like him, the man didn’t really _like_ anyone but even though they’d only interacted a couple of times, Samandriel knew the older man well enough to know that. Surprisingly though, he found reassurance in the fact that he was pretty sure he wasn’t any less well-liked than the others that worked there. 

“I’d appreciate anything you could do, Benny. But for now,” he sighed, “I have to get back to hell.”

When he realized that Benny hadn’t actually come to talk about the job, Samandriel smiled. “And feel free to soak up all the WiFi while I’m gone.”

Benny rolled his eyes, “Not the only reason why I came in here but don’t worry, I will,” he said with a wink. 

One day maybe, he’d do something about Benny’s flirting. He wasn’t sure if he loved or hated it. Whenever the gorgeous man would make those teasing comments his belly warned and he could feel his neck heat up. But Samandriel was also realistic and it wasn’t good to have his head filled with fantastical ideals. He chewed at his lip as he thought it over, no he wouldn’t push Benny away but damn if it didn’t make him distracted sometimes. 

Still, one day he might.

“I’ll be back around noon, it’s a short shift. Geoff, with a G cut our hours in half which is both awful and great. I don’t know, I’ll figure something out.” 

Benny made a face, “Shit, why didn’t you tell me? Okay, Okay I know you gotta leave. We’ll talk later though okay? I’m gonna cash in a vacation day and make a feast for dinner tonight,” he said and then quickly held up a hand, “Don’t argue, you gotta leave remember?” 

He still started to protest but Benny was right, if he didn’t get going he’d be late and he didn’t want to give any prospective employers the idea that he was irresponsible. 

“Thanks,” he said, nodding toward his roommate. He looked over at Benny one last time before heading toward the door. 

Just a few hours and he’d be home. It would be fine.

With every step closer to the house, Samandriel’s shoe seemed to squeak louder. He was wet and miserable and even just a few short hours at The Wiener Hut had been more than enough to make him miserable.

His coworker had spilled the boiler water _everywhere,_ mostly across Samandriel’s front. He was grateful at least that it had been sat out to cool for a bit beforehand. The last thing he needed on top of this day was third-degree burns. 

He slumped against the door when he finally made it inside, feeling relieved to just be _home._

He took a deep breath and moved further inside. 

_Squeak...squeak...squeak._

Benny heard the squeaking before he saw Samandriel and frowned as he turned towards the entryway of their kitchen. To say Samandriel looked miserable was an understatement, “Jesus, what happened?” Benny asked, rushing over. Samandriel’s clothes were soaked and the worst of it all, Samandriel’s eyes were red-rimmed. Benny wasn’t sure if he’d been crying or trying with all his might to keep it in.

“Jason spilled hot dog water all over me...I don’t think I’ll ever smell good again,” Samandriel answered, shaking his head. “I’m going to shower now, and be thankful that I don’t have to go back there for two days.” 

“Yes, very thankful,” Benny laughed softly. He watched as Samandriel trudged away towards the bathroom. Benny quickly got to work making some of his best hot chocolate and thank God, he’d made Samandriel’s favorite oatmeal and chocolate chip cookies earlier. While the water began to boil he hurried to the hall closet to get out their most comfortable blanket and got it on the couch just as the bathroom door opened.

“Hey, feeling better?” Benny called out.

“A little...though maybe I’ll take a bath later too I can still smell the _meat byproduct_ smell all over me,” Samandriel grimaced. He nearly went straight back to his room until he saw Benny standing hesitantly by the couch. His curiosity piqued, he shuffled closer, smiling when he saw the plate of cookies. 

Samandriel wrapped his arms around his roommate before he could stop himself. “You’re too good to me, thank you Benny.” 

“Anything to make you feel better,” Benny said, squeezing Samandriel closer. He felt the inevitable sensation of Samandriel pulling away and Benny instantly let him go, not wanting to hold on any longer than he should. Though he wanted to. 

“I made some hot chocolate too,” he said pointing to it.

Samandriel grinned, it actually made him feel somewhat human again. 

“Thank you, again. You are-you’re the best roommate, best friend I’ve ever had.” 

Benny blushed a little and nodded, “Thanks Dree. You’re my best friend too,” he said, gently patting at Samandriel’s cheek, “Now get comfy while I get dinner prepared.”

Though he did feel slightly guilty that Benny was doing all the work and he didn’t even offer to help, he knew they were both better off that way. He was a complete klutz in the kitchen, which probably went a long way to explain why and how he hated his job. Benny had taught him a few simple things, washing vegetables, chopping them when it didn’t require a sharp knife, and some basic skills beyond putting something between two slices of bread and calling it a sandwich, which had been the full extent of his culinary expertise before he rented out the spare room in Benny’s house.

He bit into one of the cookies that were waiting for him and quietly groaned to himself. 

“So good,” he said, quietly to himself. ‘It’s just so unfair.” 

“What was that Dree?” Benny asked, poking his head out of the kitchen.

“Oh me? I-uh, nothing, nothing I didn’t-” Samandriel flushed, shoving half the cookie in his hand into his mouth before muttering. “Ay anyfin” 

“Mmhmm,” Benny laughed softly, shaking his head as he went back to the stove. He was making up his special extra meaty lasagna, something he knew Samandriel liked. It would take a while but hopefully the cookies would keep Samandriel from growing too hungry.

Anytime he would peek in on Samandriel he’d smile, knowing that his friend felt safe and warm on their couch cuddled up in the blanket as he watched his favorite show. Benny wanted nothing more than to be the one to cuddle him but that would be pushing it. Shaking his head he got the pan into the oven.

“Alright Dree, dinner will be done within an hour, anything you wanna do?” he asked coming into the family room to sit down next to his roommate.

“No, but if you don’t mind I might borrow a little of your body wash later when I take a bath...the vanilla coconut stuff I normally use isn’t going to work to cover the smell, but yours is a bit stronger so I was hoping it might work,” he said, quickly offering one of the only couple cookies left out for Benny. He felt a warmth snake up his neck when those bright blue grey eyes raked over the mostly empty plate. 

Benny took it, taking a small bite as he leaned back, “Sure, you can always use it whenever you need,” he said. He made some of the best oatmeal cookies but they weren’t his favorite. He took another bite before handing the rest back over to Samandriel.

“Thanks,” he was just about to mention the fact that Benny always smelled so good, but then he remembered some of what Castiel had taught him. His friend had been great when it came to understanding normal conversation parameters and social cues, though he couldn’t always catch on immediately, he’d learned a lot over the last couple of years. 

They sat there, watching The Golden Girls for a while, Samandriel laughing quite a bit at the witty banter. It was something he always wished to have but could never get the tone right. It either came out incredibly mean, or awkward and people would just stare at him like he was an alien of some kind. Sometimes, he wondered if they were right. 

“Mmm dinner smells amazing, Italian?” he asked, though he could tell by the garlic and sweet tomato smell that he was right. It was almost enough to drown out the smell he felt clinging to him. 

“Mmhmm, thought you’d like something a bit heavier. I made my super loaded lasagna,” Benny grinned, “Have some wine to go with it if you’d like. Still have some soda in the fridge if you’d rather have that instead,” he said.

“Wine sounds amazing, actually. And again, thank you Benny. I’m lucky I found you,” he said, smiling over at his friend before turning his attention back to the tv, and chuckling a bit as Sophia said something hilarious. 

Benny couldn't help watching Samandriel for a few minutes. The way his face lit up when he laughed, the warmth in his cheeks...he was absolutely gorgeous in Benny's eyes. Samandriel caught him staring a few times but Benny just smiled and waited for the moment he could look again.

The oven timer dinged after a while. With a groan Benny got up from the couch to get the lasagna out before it burned.

Samandriel paused the tv and pulled himself out of his blanket cocoon on the couch, the food smelled amazing and he couldn’t wait to try it. Benny was good at everything in the kitchen, but Italian food was his favorite. 

“Oh god, you made bread too?” Samandriel groaned when he saw the cheesy garlic bread being pushed in under the broiler. “You’ve got to let me pay you back somehow...maybe cleaning out the attic? Or the basement? Or both? I just-it feels like you always take care of me and I don’t really do much of anything around here.” 

"You do more than you think cher," Benny said and then shrugged, "If that's something you'd really like to do then I won't stop ya." He got a hefty portion served out for both of them then worked on getting two glasses filled with wine.

“I wanna do something, besides...didn’t you say you’d like to have the basement finished and turned into a workout room or something? I can’t do _all_ of the work but I could get it cleaned out for you,” he said, a small chuckle escaping his lips as he took the glass that was offered to him. “I can start tomorrow and I’ll only work on it when you’re home because I know you’ll be down there watching out for me.” 

“Of course,” Benny laughed, taking a sip and putting his glass down, “I have no idea what’s even down there, not to mention any creepy crawlies,” he said wiggling his eyebrows.

“I’m sure it won’t be too bad,” Samandriel said, shaking his head. 

They ate the delicious food, he even asked for seconds with a faint blush. The bread was perfect and the lasagna was somehow even better. Samandriel ate until his stomach felt swollen and he started to regret it. Normally he knew how to take in the right portions but he was a glutton for Italian food, especially when Benny prepared it for him. 

“That was-that was the best meal I’ve had in ages and your food is always better than anywhere else in town. If you didn’t love your job so much, I’d say you missed your calling as a chef,” he said, sipping the last bit of wine from his cup. 

Benny ducked his head and smiled, “Yeah. My grandad always tried to get me into being a chef but I don’t know. There’s something about repairing a car that calls to me more. Maybe later down the road I might rethink it,” he said.

“Well you’d be amazing at it,” Samandriel answered honestly, smiling up at his roommate. “I’ll get the dishes and then I’m going to take a long soak in the tub. Do you need the shower first?” 

“Nah, I’m good cher. You get in the tub, I’ll do the dishes. No arguments,” Benny said, giving Samandriel a wink before downing the rest of his wine. Normally, he kept a pretty clean kitchen, regardless of what he made. This time was no different. The only dishes left to wash were the plates they had just used and the pans that held the lasagna and bread.

“Thank you Benny...for everything you do. I honestly don’t know that I would be able to do this on my own. I’d be living on undercooked ramen and takeout if it wasn’t for you,” Samandriel said, the wine warming him up a bit from his stomach to his cheeks. He stood up and hugged his arms around Benny’s neck even though the angle was a bit awkward with the bigger man still sitting down. Still, he felt that he didn’t thank Benny enough for everything and he wanted to get the point across. 

Benny wanted to just pull him onto his lap, to hold Samandriel there and kiss him senseless and he almost...just almost did it too. Both of them had drank their share of wine and though he wasn’t drunk, he was slightly buzzed. He caught himself nearly leaning in and quickly stopped, instead he gave Samandriel a warm smile, “Go on, go get washed up.” 

Benny watched as Samandriel slightly stumbled down towards the bathroom before Benny turned to get the kitchen cleaned up. It didn’t take long at all, Samandriel was still in the tub as Benny went down the hall. He was almost to his own room when he thought better of it and went to Samandriel’s instead. Not only did the Wifi work better, he also had the better TV. He turned it on to play something random and started going through emails on his phone.

The bath was everything he’d hoped and Benny’s shower gel did wonders to hide the rank smell of hotdog that he’d been dealing with for the last few months. Since it had been brought up, Samandriel couldn’t help but wish and hope that Rufus actually needed some help and would think he was suitable enough for it. Anything to get out of the food service industry, honestly. 

He pulled his bathrobe over his shoulders, cinching it tightly around his waist. He always felt over exposed when he was just in a towel but thankfully he’d found the soft terry cloth robe on sale just after the holidays. It was one of the first purchases he made with his own income, so it was also a reminder that he was doing everything on his own. 

He liked being reminded, and that feeling of independence it gave him. 

When he got back to his room, Benny was waiting there for him. He smiled, he didn’t blame him. The wifi did not carry well upstairs. Probably had something to do with the metal framing of the floor, but either way, Samandriel didn’t mind Benny spending time in his room. It was...comforting. 

“Hey cher, hope ya do-” Benny looked up to see Samandriel in his fluffy robe, his hair still damp and the scent of his own body wash wafting off of him. It sang to every one of Benny’s senses and he swallowed hard. Samandriel was…

“Wow,” Benny swallowed hard, his hand brushing down his face to try and get himself under control.

“Huh?” he asked, reaching into his wardrobe to grab at some pajamas. Something he found himself buying quite a bit more than he probably should. He loved the way they felt against his skin though, soft and warm. He had pajamas of course, when he lived at home with his mother but they weren’t practical or soft. It was always silk or something equally as tedious. 

He slipped his pants on under his robe and then gently untied it. He pulled the light blue shirt over his head quickly before he thought too much about the fact that Benny was only a few feet away. He was probably staring at his phone anyway, not that he was rude but he it wasn’t as if the man was interested in his pale, skinny body...it wasn’t exactly a lot to offer.

Benny was so dumbstruck by the sight of Samandriel so close, he lost the grip on his phone. It made a loud clattering noise as it hit the floor but he didn’t even bother picking it up. When Samandriel turned to look at him, the breath whooshed out Benny’s lungs. Samandriel had beautiful blue eyes on a regular day but now, now that he was comfortable, clean and sated, they were glowing.

“Are-are you okay?” Samandriel asked, his eyes dropping to the floor where Benny’s phone was still laying. 

“What? Oh...oh yeah I’m okay,” Benny said quickly, reaching down to grab up his phone. He should leave. Just, go back to his room, hide there until his heart found a normal pace and get his damn emotions back in check. He really, really did not want to. Samandriel smelled and looked so amazing it almost seemed a travesty to not soak it all in. 

“Okay then,” he said, though Benny still seemed a bit odd. Though he knew he wasn’t the best with social cues so it could be nothing. 

“Have you seen my grey hoodie? It has my lip balm in it,” Samandriel said, reaching to hang his robe up on the peg on the back of his door before looking around the room. When he didn’t find it out in the open he got on his hands and knees to check under the bed. 

Benny cursed under his breath. It was torture. Samandriel had absolutely no clue what he was doing to Benny and that made it worse. 

“I-Isn’t it hanging on the back of your door?” he answered.

“No I, -unnhh- checked there first…” Samandriel said, grunting as he dug further under the queen size frame. He’d originally considered getting something much smaller but his mother had insisted that he have “decent lumbar support” so he’d allowed her to buy his bed as a housewarming gift. It was by far the most luxurious thing he owned and sometimes he hated it but never when he was actually on it. 

“Could you loan me your phone to use as a flashlight? Mine’s still in the living room.”

Benny was in hell. Samandriel was making some of the most...ridiculous noises as that perfect ass wiggled around in the air. If Benny was a lesser man, he’d make a comment or a move for that matter but he couldn’t. Samandriel was the most innocent person he’d ever met and he wasn’t going to damage not only Samandriel’s view on him but on men in general. 

Benny quickly turned the flashlight on and handed it down to him, “Here ya go.”

“Thanks…” he said, moving the light to cast it around. 

“I should really sweep under here more often,” he said, mostly to himself. Frowning, he pushed himself back a bit so that he could get back out from under the bed. With a pout he added, “It’s not here…” 

“You wanna wear one of mine?” Benny asked before he could stop himself. He squeezed his eyes shut and cursed under his breath.

“Oh you-you wouldn’t mind? I just, I get cold sometimes while I’m reading in bed.” Samandriel asked, staring up at Benny from his knees. 

“Fucking hell,” Benny yanked himself off the bed and stumbled through the door to get to his own bedroom. He needed to get away from Samandriel for a second. Seeing him on his knees was the last straw. If he wanted to keep his sanity and his friendship with Samandriel, he needed to get some space for at least a few minutes. 

“Uh… Benny?” he asked, to the empty space where his roommate had been just a few beats sooner. 

“I don’t _need_ the sweatshirt,” he said quietly, frowning at whatever had happened. He was sure he was missing something he just didn’t know what. 

Benny took a few slow breaths and found his biggest hoodie to bring back to Samandriel, “Hey, sorry about that. Here,” he said, holding it out to Samandriel.

“You don’t have to loan this to me...if you don’t want,” Samandriel said, though the thick blue fabric looked soft and warm. “I can just lay under the covers and read tonight.” 

“C’mere,” Benny said, holding out his hand. Samandriel’s fingers were cool against his own and Benny hummed softly at how their hands fit nicely together. He gently drew the sweater over Samandriel’s head and smiled when his hair poofed out. Benny couldn’t help himself. He combed his fingers through that baby soft hair and swallowed hard.

Samandriel blinked up at the man in front of him, something strange on his face. It wasn’t a look he’d seen before and he didn’t know what to make of it. There was something gnawing in his stomach and if he knew anything about reading people he’d almost think it was...well, sad. 

“Benny...are you sure you’re okay?” he asked, swallowing roughly. 

“Yeah, I’m alright,” he said, gently cupping Samandriel’s face, “Feel warmer now?” he asked, subconsciously dragging his thumbs along Samandriel’s jawline.

“Yes, thank you Benny. You always know just what I need,” Samandriel said, a small smile tugging at his lips. 

He stood there for a few more seconds, savoring the warmth he felt with Benny’s hoodie wrapped around him and the man himself only a few inches away. Something was building in his stomach and he flushed when he realized what it was. He was...he was getting turned on. He swallowed and backed himself over to the bed quickly. He slid beneath the comforter and tucked it in around his legs. “You uh-you can stay, if you’re doing something. I’m just going to be over here...reading.” 

Benny wanted nothing more than to do just that. The rational part of his brain told him to leave but the rest of him ached to be near Samandriel. In the end his heart won out. He crawled back onto the bed next to Samandriel and started going through his emails once more.

His eyes started to get heavy around chapter eleven and Samandriel snuggled deeper into Benny’s warm hoodie. It was everything he thought it would be and more. It smelled like detergent and Benny and the soap he’d bathed with. The scent was divine and it lulled him in deeper as every moment passed. 

Benny glanced over and smiled softly. Samandriel was breathing deeply and Benny gently got him into a more comfortable position. Benny didn’t want to disturb him, he laid down on the bed as well and figured though it was a bit cramped, it was better than his cold lonely bed.

* * *

  
  
  


**_Persona A and B leaving little notes around the house for one another like; Went to the store BBS or, we’re out of bed, or Happy Birthday!_ **

To say things got a bit awkward between him and Samandriel the following morning would be an understatement. They’d woken up with Benny completely wrapped around him, his morning wood pressed tightly up against the curve of Samandriel’s ass. Benny had spluttered, fell out of bed and apologized profusely as he tore out of the room. Things were a bit tense and Benny hated it. He wanted things to go back to normal. As it was, their schedules were not working well together so Benny rarely ever got to see him now. 

He glanced over at the sticky notes on the counter and smiled, snatching them up and writing the first note.

_Hope you had a good day cher. See you soon._

_-B_

When Samandriel got home from another exhausting day at the weiner hut, he felt as if his whole body was sagging. All of that immediately changed when he saw the note waiting for him on the fridge. It had been an awful day but just the small wish from Benny was enough to turn it around for him. He glanced at the clock and grimaced when he realized he’d have to leave for class before Benny got home, yet again. He wasn’t avoiding the man but it probably seemed that way, after...what happened. 

Honestly, it probably bothered Benny more than it did him. He’d woken up warm and safe and comfortable, though it was a strange new sensation to feel something-someone pressed against him in such an intimate way, he didn’t mind. In fact, it felt...kind of nice. He knew from his own body that it wasn’t exactly something that could be controlled, though he sighed when he thought that maybe it wasn’t just nature’s wakeup call, that maybe there was something about him that Benny could find attractive. 

He sighed, then went to get showered and changed for class. 

When he looked in the fridge there was a small container with another post it, just a smiley face drawn on it. 

He grinned wider. 

_Thanks for the note, and the food._

_You’re the best,_

_-Dree_

The following days consisted of many post notes being left behind. Benny continued to make enough food to keep Samandriel fed throughout the day and sometimes they would text each other as well. Though he knew, both of them preferred the little brightly colored notes.

_Make sure you eat!_

_Do you need anything from the store?_

_Oatmeal please, and maybe something sweet...craving chocolate._

_Yes I know I left my socks in the middle of the hallways, I am so sorry :\_

_It’s okay, I threw them in the washer with my stuff. Thanks for the brownies!!_

_I’m sorry about that night…._

Samandriel stared at the note in front of him and sighed He knew it had been weighing on Benny because even when they were home together his friend was quiet and awkward and had been hiding out in his room. 

He bit his lip and made a quick decision. His grades were all near perfection and he had a light course load on Fridays, only one evening class and it was Communications; he couldn’t possibly miss too much. That settled it, he was skipping. Clearly he and Benny needed to talk. 

After he got home from his morning classes he heated up some leftovers and watched television for a little while. When it started to near five-thirty, Samandriel went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. There was some roast beef that was leftover and a few types of cheese, and some other toppings so he quickly pulled everything out and got to work. He wasn’t much of a cook but he could do sandwiches and Benny had even taught him how to use the panini press to make the cheese nice and gooey. 

Just as he finished pressing the second sandwich, Samandriel heard the door open and close. 

Benny froze when he opened the door. Samandriel should be at school but yet someone was cooking in the kitchen. And it smelled delicious. He slowly made his way into the room and smiled softly.

“Hey Dree, what are you doin home?” he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

“We need to talk and...I made you a sandwich,” he said, passing the already filled plate across the island countertop. 

Benny chewed on his lip and nodded, sinking down in the chair to take a big bite, “Mm, so good, thank you,” he mumbled. He hadn’t realized just how hungry he was until he smelled the melted cheese. Samandriel allowed for him to eat but it didn’t take long for that questioning look to cross his face. Benny sighed and pushed his now empty plate away.

“Samandriel...I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable that morning…”

“You didn’t,” he answered frankly. “Though it does seem that you made yourself uncomfortable, and for that I’m sorry. I actually, well I don’t want to make things awkward but I liked waking up with you Benny. It was warm and comfortable. I haven’t slept that well in a really long time. So I’m sorry that things are weird for you now but you need to know that I wasn’t upset and I didn’t mind.” 

Benny deflated, his whole body slumping back against the chair, “I thought you’d...I was terrified you’d think I was taking advantage of you or something,” he said, looking down at his hands in shame. He should have known better. Samandriel would have been upfront with him if that were the case. 

As he looked up into Samandriel’s confused face Benny realized it was time to come clean, completely.

“I like you Dree...a lot.”

“I like you too, Benny. But I don’t understand what you mean by taking advantage of me,” he added. “I know I’m young and I’m not that great with people and reading intentions and things of that nature but I know without a shadow of a doubt that you would never intentionally do anything to hurt me.” 

“I know and I realize that if you did feel that way, you would have said something. But um…” Benny quickly got up from the table to take his plate to the sink, “I have feelings for you Dree, non-platonic ones.”

“Oh,” Samandriel said, blinking a few times in a blank stare at Benny’s back. He couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing. Benny had feelings for him that went beyond friendly? It seemed impossible. He was awkward and pale and clumsy, and nearly always smelled like meat byproduct. 

“No wait, I don’t understand,” he admitted, moving over to the sink to pull Benny’s hands away from the dishes and into his own. “You’re interested in... _me?_ ” 

“Yeah, I am,” Benny said, needing to end any and all confusion. If Samandriel didn’t feel the same way, he could live with that. It would suck royally but Benny wouldn’t ever stop caring for him and helping him out. But he hoped, maybe just maybe Samandriel had some kind of feelings for him as well.

“Why?” he asked, genuinely curious. 

“Well, for multiple reasons I guess,” Benny said, laughing softly. He rubbed at the back of his neck and took a deep breath, “I love your smile. I love watching you read or binge watching the Golden Girls, you get this amazing softness about you that makes my heart beat faster,” Benny said and continued while he still had the balls to, “The way you look out for me and make sure that I’m taking care of myself means the world to me, no one else but Dean has done that for me in my adult life. You’re sweet, unintentionally funny and not to mention...beautiful.”

“You think I’m beautiful?” Samandriel asked, his voice quivering a bit with all the touching things Benny had said to him. He couldn’t believe someone as amazing and handsome as the man looking back at him would ever believe that he was someone worth looking at, let alone being with.

“I-I think you’re handsome, and you’re funny and you always make food for me and I know that you don’t have to, I know that it means something special to you when you do it. I haven’t figured out what just yet but you always seem so..content after I’ve finished eating,” Samandriel blurted, the words coming out of his mouth before he could put too much thought behind them. “I-I liked you holding me. I don’t-I’ve never done anything like this before, never thought someone would want me but I’d really like you to kiss me now, please.” 

Benny gently touched at Samandriel’s face, tilting his head up just right so he could lean in and brush their lips together feather-soft. He wanted Samandriel to remember this kiss to last of his days, whether they were together or not, he needed for this to ruin all “first” kisses that could possibly happen in the future.

He kept it chaste, just a mere soft touch that almost had Benny keening for more. His arms wrapped around Samandriel’s waist to hold him close, “I think you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Benny whispered against his lips.

“I don’t understand it but….but don’t stop. This, this feels nice,” Samandriel said, this time pushing closer. He knew he probably wouldn’t get it right the first time but he wanted Benny to know that he was wanted. He _needed_ Benny to know that he was wanted. 

Benny moaned softly at Samandriel’s eagerness. He did have to guide Samandriel a bit, not that he minded in the least. But wow, once Samandriel got the hang of it he was making Benny breathless. Though he still managed to keep it g rated somehow. 

“Mmm that was nice, yes. Maybe we can do that some more before bed...and you’ll sleep with me tonight?” Samandriel asked, the question burning in his gut.

Benny smiled brightly, “Yes, I think I’d like that a little too much,” he chuckled before leaning to kiss Samandriel some more. He guided them carefully towards the couch and sank down on the plush cushions. Samandriel fit easily on his lap and Benny loved that he could hold him tight while not losing the ability to keep kissing him. 

The closeness he felt with Benny was unlike anything he’d experienced before. It was a jolt of adrenaline while also tingling all his comfort zones. Half of him wanted to run a marathon and the other half wanted nothing more than to curl up with the man in bed and fall asleep. 

Eventually the second half won, and the warmth and safety he felt cradled in Benny’s big arms lulled him to a slight doze. Samandriel’s head popped up a bit when he forced himself back awake and then he reached for the remote. 

“Can we go to bed now?” 

Benny nuzzled at Samandriel’s cheek and nodded, “Of course sweetheart,” he said, waiting for Samandriel to turn the tv off. After getting a good grip on Samandriel, he rose up from the couch, carrying Samandriel up the stairs towards his own room. 

“I know your room as the better wifi connection but mine has the better bed,” he grinned.

Samandriel had never slept in Benny’s bed before but he doubted it was as luxurious as his own, though he didn’t complain. Samandriel didn’t care where he slept as long as Benny was there. 

Benny toed open the door and set Samandriel down on the edge of the bed. There was a soft gasp that lifted the corners of Benny’s lips up, “Comfy huh?” he asked moving towards the closet to change into his own pajamas.

“This is….ungh, this is amazing. What is this?” Samandriel asked rolling a bit on the most comfortable mattress he’d ever laid on. He was no stranger to expensive beds and bedding, but Benny’s sanctuary made him feel like he was floating on a cloud. 

“It’s probably the most expensive thing I have ever bought for myself,” Benny said, coming back into the room, “It’s a purple mattress,” he said, climbing up and sighing at the instant comfort.

“Well I was skeptical when you said it was better than mine, but I stand corrected. It’s amazing,” Samandriel said, quickly rolling over until he was cuddled against Benny’s warm chest. 

“That it is. Totally worth every penny,” Benny groaned, rolling over just enough to turn off the lamp by his bed. The room was cool enough that snuggling with Samandriel wouldn’t be a problem and he wasn’t willing to move around anymore than he had to. Samandriel fit perfectly against his chest; it felt incredible. There were no flailing limbs, no headbutting against his chin. There were curious chilled fingers that went up the back of his shirt but even that, Benny loved. He pressed a kiss to the top of Samandriel’s head and let out a long, sated breath.

“Goodnight sweetheart.”

“Mmm goodnight Benny.”

* * *

_**Person A having pizzas delivered unaware that Person B has also ordered pizzas and both of them bursting into laughter when two pizza delivery people arrive at the door** _   
  


Samandriel wasn’t much of a cook but he knew that Benny would be hungry when he got done working on his bike. He chewed at his lip, because the pizza place his maybe-potential boyfriend loved the most was across town and didn’t deliver. He didn’t have a car and if he took the bus it would be frozen over by the time he got back with it so he didn’t really know what to do. 

He supposed he could order Chinese from the place down the street that always made exceptions for him but...it was just that they’d watched a modern day Romeo and Juliet retelling only with pizza franchises and Benny had mentioned how long it had been since he’d had his favorite pie and Samandriel really wanted to give it to him. 

He glanced over at his phone as the screen lit up with a text notification. 

_Message to Dree:_ Are you doing anything tonight? I’m so bored and done with all of my studying.

Samandriel grinned. _Yes_! It was exactly what he needed. 

_Message to Castiel:_ Would you be willing to pick up food and bring it over if I pay for it?

_Message to Dree_ : I guess.

_Message to Dree_ : Do I get some of the food as well? Lol

Samandriel smiled. 

_Message to Castiel:_ Of course. 

_Message to Castiel_ : Also I could use some advice. 

_Message to Castiel_ : It’s about Benny. 

_Message to Dree: ???!!!!!_

_Message to Dree: Oh I’m definitely coming over then. I’ll get the keys from my brother and be over in about thirty._

_Message to Dree: Wait, where am I going exactly?_

Samandriel shook his head and laughed at his friend. It had taken them quite some time to get used to one another, well more him than Castiel but now he knew that the guy was one of his best friends. Which, having two, had been a first for him. 

He texted the info and then quickly ordered enough pizza to feed the three of them and a couple sides before paying on the app with his credit card. 

_Message to Castiel:_ Thanks

_Message to Castiel_ : It will be ready in twenty, so wait for it please, and I’ll see you in an hour.

_Message to Dree:_ See you then!!!

Benny wanted to kick his bike. For the past year it had been perfectly fine but for whatever reason, now it refused to turn on. He’d tried everything. Even taking apart the entire damn thing and piecing it back together. He’d been fiddling with it for a week now and was very close to just giving up entirely. 

Instead, he reached for his phone and started typing quickly.

_Message to Dean:_ I need your brain. Get over here.

_Message to Benny:_ Well that’s a new reason. 

_Message to Benny_ : What’s up dude? 

_Message to Dean:_ Fucking bike is giving me serious issues. Was planning on taking Dree camping after his tests next weekend and won’t be able to if the bike won't turn over.

_Message to Benny:_ You’re probably overthinking it. 

_Message to Benny:_ I’ll grab some pizza and beer and we’ll get it worked out. No worries, man. 

_Message to Dean:_ Thanks brother.

Benny rubbed at his head and sighed. He really wanted to go inside and hug his...boyfriend? They hadn’t had the official talk but it felt like they were together. To him anyway. Then again, Benny could be reading too much into it, as Dean said. 

He got back up from the bench and picked up his wrench, determined to figure it out before Dean got there.  
  


It was nearly an hour exactly when Castiel finally managed to get out of the car, two large pizza boxes balanced on his hand. Thank God one of his jobs was being a server at the local diner. There was a roar behind him that nearly made him trip, somehow he managed to keep his balance as he turned to look at the beast of a car pulling up right next to Gabriel’s ghastly yellow VW bug.

Dean grimaced at the atrocity parked in Benny’s driveway, as he shut off his baby’s engine. He slid out of the seat without even a glance toward the door before he pulled the warm boxes straight out of the backseat. It wasn’t until he’d made his way halfway up the walk that he noticed someone standing there, holding pizza boxes of their own. 

“Wait are you...delivering pizza here?” Dean asked, before sucking in his breath with a loud pop when the guy turned around and he felt a jolt down to his toes. 

“Um,” Castiel’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he let out the most embarrassing bark of a laugh, he wanted to crawl in a hole and die. He was used to cute boys flaunting themselves around him at school. This guy...this was a _man_. And he was most likely the sexiest person Castiel had ever seen in real life. If Castiel wore panties he was sure they would be dropping right then and there. 

“I...yes?” Castiel answered, his face burning at how squeaky his voice was becoming. 

“I told Benny _I’d_ get the food,” Dean said, mostly confused but still somehow grateful that this beautiful being had come into his life, in whatever form that was.. 

“Benny?” Castiel asked and swallowed hard, “I-Samandriel...he asked me to bring food,” he said and then did that weird barking laugh again, “I don’t think they talked to each other before or after talking to us.”

“Oh so you’re not-I mean you are-” Dean started, then winced at his own difficulty putting a damn sentence together. “You’re not just a delivery guy then. You’re friends with Dree?” 

“Yes, I’m friends with him. I’m assuming your Benny’s friend then?” Castiel asked and then his eyes widened, “Oh...you must be _Dean_.”

His heart stuttered a bit when those gorgeous soft lips spoke his name. Dean had never felt such an instant connection with anyone before but damn if it didn’t make him go a little weak in the knees. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m Dean. I’m sorry I don’t know your name, Dree and I haven’t spent a whole lot of time together…” 

“Oh it’s okay,” Castiel said quickly, “I’m Castiel or Cas, whichever is fine. I’m sorry but this pizza is starting to burn my hand,” he said, wincing when he suddenly noticed just how hot the bottom of the box was.

“Oh god, okay here...let me,” Dean said, quickly grabbing the boxes with his free hand and stacking them on top of the two he already had. “Just grab the door for me, Please?” 

“Yes, yes of course,” he said and quickly ran up towards the door. Thankfully it was already unlocked and he held open the door for Dean.

“Dree!” Castiel called out, biting his lip as Dean passed by him. If he took the opportunity to check the man’s ass out, no one was there to tell on him.

Samandriel came downstairs fresh from Benny’s shower. The man had better water pressure upstairs and since he’d notice how much Samandriel enjoyed it, he’d offered an open door policy on the upstairs bathroom. 

“Castiel you made it thank you-Dean?” 

“Um, we ran into each other outside, looks like Benny had the same idea?” Castiel laughed a little, reaching out to take the boxes from Dean to get them on the counter.

“You know I hear communication is _key_ in a relationship, not that I’d um have much experience with that, me being single and all...what about you Cas? You have a girlfriend, or a boyfriend or anyone...really?” Dean asked, chewing at his lip as he moved closer to get a better look at those gorgeous blue eyes. 

Castiel glanced at Samandriel who still had a look of confusion all over his face. Turning back to Dean he shrugged, trying hard to go for relaxed but more than likely failing miserably at it.

“Not at the moment no,” he said.

“Oh? That’s too bad,” Dean said, unable to stop the wide grin that made his lips push up at his cheeks until they were sore. 

Samandriel looked between Dean and his friend and back again, unsure of exactly what was happening but he knew it was time to go drag Benny out of the garage. So he made his way through the kitchen and down the stairs. 

“Hey, Dean is here with food...and Cas is also here with food,” he said, feeling a slight blush warming his cheeks. “I uh, I wanted to surprise you.” 

“Oh, shit. I’m sorry sweetheart. I honestly didn’t even think about it when he texted me he was bringing food,” Benny said getting up from the ground. He dragged a hand down his face and sighed heavily. The mention of food made his stomach grumble loudly and he was about to make his way over to Samandriel when he stopped in his tracks. 

Castiel was just as cute as Samandriel and Dean was a notorious flirt with anything that smiled his way.

“Oh, shit,” he repeated with a hiss. He gently brushed past Samandriel to get into the kitchen and was pleasantly surprised to find a good distance between Dean and Castiel.

“Well then...color me shocked,” Benny chuckled.

“I’m more of a Cat’s Cradle fan myself,” Dean answered, genuinely surprised that the blue-eyed angel in front of him shared some common interests with him. It wasn’t much to go on, not really, but he’d take anything he could get. 

Samandriel made his way back to the kitchen before glancing up at Benny in confusion. He didn’t understand what the rush was but obviously the man was hungry, just as he expected. 

“I ordered your favorite…” he offered, pointing toward the Gios boxes on the left.

Benny smiled softly down at Samandriel and leaned down to press a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth, not sure of what kind of PDA was allowed, especially in front of their friends, “Thank you Dree. I really appreciate this,” he said.

Castiel glanced over at the couple and grinned, “Well sir, it seems I need to broaden your literary horizons a bit,” he said, looking back up at Dean. He’d finally found his confidence and gave Dean his best, charming smile.

Dean was momentarily grateful for the counter he was leaned against because when Cas smiled up at him he nearly lost his balance. “I uh-yeah, I mean you could do that...if you wanted.” 

Samandriel looked between Castiel and Dean again, confused on what he was seeing. 

“Why are you smiling like that? I’ve never seen you smile like that,” Samandriel said, squinting at his friend as he tried to concentrate his thoughts and read the situation. He wasn’t very good at it but Castiel had been teaching him. 

Benny laughed softly, leading Samandriel away gently by his elbow. Their two friends went back to their flirting fest as Benny got out plates, “They’re hitting on each other cher,” he explained just above a whisper.

“Oh.” Samandriel said, “Flirting, I see. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Castiel do that. It’s…weird.” 

“I mean, I’ve always thought his earlier stuff was the best, excluding Hocus Pocus of course, that shit was gold,” Dean added, grabbing at the counter with his hand to give himself something to touch so he didn’t reach out for anything else.

Benny snorted, Dean seemed to be completely gone on Castiel. He couldn’t blame him, Benny had been just as bad the first time he caught sight of Samandriel.

“I understand, believe me, I do. I just tune it out,” he said, lifting the lid of the pizzas Samandriel had ordered. He doubted Dean would take offense, especially since because of the mishap, it seemed as if Dean met his soulmate.

Samandriel nodded in agreement but then quietly remembered to himself why he’d asked Castiel over in the first place. Sure, there was the pizza delivery thing but the advice was also important. He wasn’t sure how to read the relationship between Benny and himself and he knew his friend would be able to give him some insight, but Castiel hadn’t taken his eyes off Dean since they got inside. 

He guessed he’d just have to take matters into his own hands. 

“Benny, can we take our food to the living room? I’d like to talk to you...in private,” he added, not that he thought either of the other two people in the room would notice. 

“Of course, you wanna eat outside on the porch instead? It’s nice out,” Benny said.

“That’s fine, yes…” Samandriel answered, following the other man outside without question. 

Once they were seated he took a deep breath and finally said what was on his heart. 

“I’d like to know how you feel about me, about us. I’m not asking for anything in particular but it helps me...I feel like it would help me if I had a more clear definition of what this was exactly,” Samandriel said, gently gnawing on his bottom lip for a few beats. “I’m not trying to push anything or rush anything or force anything on you I just, you know I’m not good at reading people and social situations and apparently our relationship or lack of it, is no different.” 

Benny smiled softly, “I think if we stay one hundred percent honest with each other at all times, we’ll do okay. So this is me being honest,” he said and then let out a slow breath, “I like you Dree. Alot. I want you to be my boyfriend, exclusively. I want to hug, kiss, and touch you when I can when it’s okay with you, I want to tell others that we’re in a relationship.”

“I’d like that,” he answered, “You should know that I’ve never had a romantic relationship before. I-there was someone that um, flirted with me, but I didn’t recognize it until it was too late. I apparently had given out unintentional signs of some kind that I still don’t quite understand.” 

Samandriel shook his head, “Any way that’s not important, I’m relieved to know where we stand and how you feel. I thought maybe I was reading too much into this and I don’t like being overwhelmed by all the unknown factors.” 

“That’s one of the many reasons why I like you so much Dree,” he said and then quickly added, ‘You don’t like to play games. You’re straight forward and brutally honest, I don’t have to worry or second guess anything that you tell me. It’s incredibly refreshing and I promise to always try and do the same for you,” he said.

“Thank you, Benny.” He said, picking up his slice of pizza and biting into it. Once he finished chewing his brows furrowed and he glanced up at his boyfriend. “Do you think they’ve noticed we’re gone?” 

Benny rose up a little and saw Dean standing way too close to Castiel to be considered socially acceptable, “Pfft, hell no,” he snorted.

* * *

**_Person A is dancing around the house in their underwear when Person B comes home earlier than they said they would._ **

Benny bit his lip as his fingers turned the dial of their radio. Samandriel was at work and Benny had the entire day off to do whatever the fuck he wanted. Which consisted of cleaning the house…

He shook his head, huffing out a laugh. The last few weeks dating Samandriel had been the best, even if Samandriel thought he could boss him around even more so. Benny didn’t mind, as long as Samandriel was happy and Benny got to cuddle the shit out of him every night, he was a pretty happy guy too.

He’d already gotten the garage cleaned up along with the kitchen. Now he was in the family room and with the new stereo system they now had, there was only one thing to do. Dance like an idiot in his underwear. It was stupid and childish but he’d been wanting to do something like that since he moved out of his parent’s house.

Today was that day. 

Some ridiculous pop song exploded through the speakers and Benny promptly moved to the beat, shaking his ass like a moron. Who would care? No one was there to see him. He fished up the Swiffer and attacked the entertainment center as he continued to dance.

Samandriel was both excited and terrified. 

He’d finally quit his job at The Weiner Hut. 

Sure, he didn’t exactly have a backup yet and he might be in danger of not being able to pay bills if he couldn’t get something else lined up quickly but he refused to degrade himself any further than he already had just by wearing the uniform. 

He raced home, eager to tell Benny. He might not be able to read people well but he knew the man would be pleased. Maybe even more so than he was himself because Benny wanted Samandriel to be happy and the job had brought him nothing but misery and a lousy paycheck every two weeks. 

He was just about to announce his arrival when there was a familiar beat pulsing through the house. It was something he’d heard while riding in Castiel’s car one day and he moved closer to find the source. 

When he did...it was not quite what he’d expected.

Samandriel’s mouth dropped open and his eyes grew wider as he watched the taut, muscular form shimmy and move around the room to the beat that was playing through the speakers. His throat went a little dry and his pulse quickened as his gaze raked over Benny’s perfectly formed backside. 

Benny was so lost in the music that when he turned to find Samandriel gawking at him, he was man enough to admit that the shriek that came out of his mouth was most definitely him. The duster went flying out of his hand and he clutched at his chest as his heart tried to explode out through his rib cage.

“Holy fuck!” he cried out and then burst out laughing.

Samandriel let his gaze linger on the front side for a beat or two before he finally responded, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to...interrupt.” 

Benny glanced down at himself and shrugged, “It’s alright. You got a show didn’t ya?” he teased before going over to turn the radio down. His jeans were draped over the back of the couch and he quickly pulled them on, leaving his shirt off though.

“Wait...why are you home so early?” Benny asked turning back to his boyfriend was still staring at his body.

“Huh?” Samandriel asked before his brain could process what Benny had asked, “Oh, I quit. I quit The Weiner Hut. I can’t do it anymore, Benny.” 

It took a second for it to register in Benny’s head. Samandriel quit. No longer would his boyfriend come home sad or upset because sometimes he smelled like rotten onions. Benny’s lips stretched wide into a grin and he charged forward, picking Samandriel up to swing him around the room, “I’m so happy for you sweetheart!”

Samandriel laughed, “I’m pretty happy for me too,” he answered, enjoying the feel of Benny’s arms wrapped around him and the close proximity of some of the gorgeous skin on display. 

He put his hand against the warm surface of Benny’s chest and groaned a bit when he felt the muscles beneath it quiver. “Is the naked dancing something you do...regularly?” 

Benny chuckled, gently setting Samandriel down but kept his arms tightly around his waist, “No, not really. Don’t know what got into me today,” he said, leaning in to nuzzle his nose against Samandriel’s temple.

“Well I certainly didn’t mind,” he said, feeling a bit of warmth on his neck and cheeks. 

“Mmm, like that did you?” Benny grinned, placing a kiss along Samandriel’s neck before pulling back a bit to look into his eyes.

“You are beautiful, of course I did.” Samandriel tugged on Benny’s hand until they moved around the couch and then down onto it. “That, and you were smiling. You were _really_ smiling and I like seeing your smile.” 

Benny flushed at that and shrugged, “I usually smile whenever you’re with me cher,” he said and tugged on Samandriel’s hand until he was in Benny’s lap. His boyfriend smelled as he had before left earlier, like his own body wash and for whatever reason, it did things to Benny’s heart. He hugged around Samandriel and buried his face against his neck with a contented sigh.

“You do the same for me, I-I have never been as happy as I am when I’m with you,” Samandriel said, clutching at the back of his boyfriend’s neck to pull him even closer. Even an inch of space between them felt like too much. 

“Oh and...I miiiight be a little late on the rent, if that’s okay. But I’ll look for a new job first thing in the morning.” 

“Take all the time you need sweetheart. Even if you wanna take a break for a couple of weeks, we’ll be okay,” he said, pressing a few kisses here and there, “I mean it Dree, if you’d rather just focus on school right now, you can.”

“I know, and I appreciate the offer but I want to make it on my own for a little while longer and if I just let you take care of me, it’s no different than it would be if I was still living at home,” he said, then he touched at Benny’s shirtless chest a few more times, “Well...a little different.” 

Benny snorted at that, “You do whatever you need to do okay? Just know, that if it takes a bit of time, it’s okay. I want you to be happy more than I need money for the rent,” he said, tapping Samandriel on the nose before kissing it.

“I know, but a less... _invested_ landlord, wouldn’t be so lenient. I don’t want to take advantage of our relationship, or you and I know that’s not what you’re saying or what you’d think but that’s how it would feel, okay?” he asked, wrinkling his nose a bit after Benny adorably kissed it. The man was a giant teddy bear. 

“Alright, alright. Whatever you say Dree,” Benny laughed softly. 

“Hmm...how do you want to celebrate me not smelling like hotdogs anymore?” Samandriel asked, a chuckle escaping a bit as he twirled a finger against the palm of Benny’s hand. 

“However your heart desires cher,” Benny said flexing his fingers out for Samandriel. He’d love to make out with Samandriel for hours as a celebration but there were times his boyfriend would shy away from things like that. Benny was perfectly fine with that, he was used to letting his boyfriends taking the lead.

“I do like being in control of things, Benny. But also it would be nice if you’d tell me what you actually want….” Samandriel said, pouting his lips a little. “I know that I’m not as experienced as you are with these things, both physically and emotionally, and that makes it hard for you to make a move without worrying that it will be too much too soon or overwhelming or that I’ll feel pressured for more but I generally have no idea how these things progress.” 

He sighed a bit and took Benny’s hand up in his, winding their fingers together. “It’s not just the sex stuff either. We haven’t really had an official date yet, I don’t think. I’m not really sure what consists of a date. If it’s just sharing a meal and spending time together, we do that a lot but like I said, I don't have any experience with this so I don’t know what to ask for or what to do.” 

“I know sweetheart,” he said bringing their hands to his mouth so he could kiss at Samandriel’s fingers, “I’ll take you out on a real date if that’s what you want. I like spending time with you here, at home. I like cooking for you,taking care of you when you let me.”

Benny sighed softly, leaning back against the couch, “Nothing sounds better to me right now than laying you out on my bed and kissing you senseless.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do because I certainly don’t object,” Samandriel grinned, giggling a bit as Benny stood up, still holding him tightly against his body.

“It’s gonna be a long night for you,” Benny laughed, carrying Samandriel up the stairs as if he weighed nothing.

  
  


* * *

**_Person A waking Person B in the middle of the night because they had a bad dream_ **

  
  


Samandriel snuggled closer to Benny’s chest, feeling soft and fuzzy and warm with sleep.

Suddenly, there was a thick pounding against his ears, a slight tremor under his head and he was pulled out of sleep quickly with a long, drawn-out whine. 

“Benny? Bear are you okay?” he asked softly, and got no response.   
  


Benny jerked in his sleep. The vision before him left him feeling powerless, worthless. He didn’t know how to fix it and anytime he tried, it would turn into ash in his hands. The scream that tore out of his throat fell on deaf ears as he swam through the thick of it, just needing to get to closer. If he could, maybe it would all end.

There was a sudden sharp pain in his side and Benny found himself sitting up with a gasp. He was in his room. Not trapped in some abyss of a dark room trying to reach…

No, don’t go there again. He cautiously looked to his side and whined when he saw Samandriel looking up at him with worry. It had been Samandriel he was trying to reach in the dream. To save him from something. Without a word he wrapped himself around Samandriel, clinging to him as if his life depended on the touch and sucked lungfuls of his boyfriends scent into his nose.

“Shhh, it’s okay,” Samandriel said, though he wasn’t sure it would be. He remembered his mother rocking him back and forth when he was scared of the dark and the loud claps of thunder in the sky. “I’m here, everything is going to be fine.” 

“Dree,” Benny mumbled. He felt as if he was falling apart at the seams and only Samandriel’s touch was keeping him from falling apart. 

He stayed there, reassuring Benny for what felt like quite a long time in the dark. Eventually, he started to worry. The man wasn’t really talking much and Samandriel didn’t want to push, whatever had happened, it seemed like something that should be brought up by Benny, if at all. “Are you okay?” 

Benny swallowed hard and nodded, slowly sitting up just enough to look into Samandriel’s face. He touched at his cheek and kissed at Samandriel’s lips, the touch feather-soft. He was scared to press for more, that he was still stuck in the dream and Samandriel would vanish from him.

“I love you Dree,” he whispered.

Samandriel’s heart stuttered a bit. He’d never heard those words from anyone other than his mother before, and occasionally Castiel but he knew they meant something entirely different. 

“You do?” he asked, worrying his lip between his teeth. 

“I-I care about you a lot, Bear. I think if I could love anyone, it would be you. I just don’t know if I’m there yet. I don’t know what it feels like.” 

“It’s okay, I just needed to say it,” Benny said, “I know it’s too soon but that dream…” he shook his head and licked at his dry lips, “It just helped me to realize it.”

“It’s not too soon, at least...I don’t think it is,” Samandriel offered, squeezing his arms tighter around Benny’s shoulders. “You know that I’m not good at understanding these things but I never want you to feel like you can’t say something that’s on your heart.” 

“I know,” Benny leaned in for another kiss and sighed when Samandriel returned it. They rearranged a bit sot hat Benny head was rested on Samandriel’s chest. It felt amazing, especially as Samandriel’s fingers began to drag along his scalp.

“Thank you,” he mumbled.

Samandriel slowly lulled himself back to sleep with the steady, but the repetitive motion of his hand in Benny’s short hair. 

When he woke up, it was to the smell of warm buttery sweetness that smelled like pancakes or waffles and the rich, delicious scent of coffee nearby. “Mmm,” he moaned, blinking his eyes open slowly. 

Benny smiled bashfully at his sweet boyfriend and eased the door shut with his foot, “Morning cher,” he said softly, not wanting to disrupt the peaceful quiet that was their bedroom. Though they had a rough moment during the night, Benny woke up well rested. The first thought that ran through his head was how he could make Samandriel’s morning just as good. 

“It smells so good in here,” Samandriel answered, groaning a bit as he tried to sit up a little. 

“Waffles?” he asked, perking up to look at the tray in Benny’s hands. 

“Mmhmm, made from scratch,” he said and placed the table over Samandriel’s legs once he got more comfortable in a sitting position. There was also a heap of bacon, sausage, some toast and two glasses of juice. How Benny managed to get it all upstairs without tripping or dropping the tray was beyond him.

“You are wonderful,” Samandriel said, smiling at the large platter of food. “That syrup smells...oh god is that blonde butter syrup?” 

“You mentioned that you loved it, so I managed to get some ordered,” he said, climbing up on the bed next to Samandriel. The waffles were definitely for his boyfriend but Benny did steal a couple of pieces of bacon.

Samandriel ate, heartily enjoying the meal. It wasn’t until he was halfway through the stack of thick, delicious waffles that he became overwhelmed by just how much Benny did for him on a regular basis. Even if he discounted the meals as being for both of them, the man was still always finding little ways to make his days better. Samandriel had never done that, didn’t know how to if he was honest. 

“I’m not very good at this boyfriend thing, am I?” he asked, gently sitting his fork down on the plate. 

“Of course you are,” Benny huffed, playfully bumping his shoulder, “Why would you say that?”

“You do so much for me...you’re always doing things for me and I don’t know how to give that back to you,” Samandriel said, genuinely confused by how long it had taken him to notice the imbalance that was between them. 

“Sweetheart, you have no idea. You just letting me take care of you like this...that’s giving...whatever it is back to me. You coming home and snuggling with me for hours on end when I know you’d rather take a nap in your own bed. The way you listen to me rant and rave about my bike or the other cars that I get to work on. You even laugh at my horrible jokes that not even Dean finds funny,” Benny said before shoving a piece of sausage in his mouth.

Samandriel thought on what Benny had said and maybe he could agree with some of it but there was something that still didn’t fit right in his chest. “Okay, maybe that’s true Maybe I do help you by just being here and spending time with you but you do that for me too and so much more. You-” he paused, taking a moment to clear his head. “You go out of your way to do nice things for me, to make me feel good, to take care of me. Sometimes I think you just sit around and think of ways to make my life better and then you just do them. I-I didn't even think about it until now. About how selfless and giving you are...I’m going to try to be more like you from now on.”

Benny wrapped an arm around Samandriel’s shoulders and kissed his temple, “If that makes you happy then go right ahead but don’t change for just my sake. I happen to like you the way you are,” he said.

He smiled and turned to pucker his lips for a kiss, once Benny happily obliged, he spoke again. “I’m not going to change, just...try to think about you more often and what would make your day better.” 

“Well, for starters, I’ll take some more bacon,” Benny teased and then opened his mouth as Samandriel shoved some between his lips. He chewed it up and laughed softly, “So good.”

“You’re so good,” Samandriel said, leaning in to bite off the end that was still sticking out of Benny’s lips. Once he finished laughing and chewing and swallowing, he continued “The bacon is okay too.” 

“Oh that’s it,” Benny quickly moved the nearly empty tray and tickled at Samandriel’s sides.

* * *


End file.
